parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars Episode 1 - The Phantom Menace (Julian14bernardino style) Trailer
Here is a trailer for Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Anakin Skywalker - Kristoff (Frozen) *Padme Amidala - Anna (Frozen) *Obi-Wan Kenobi - Rayman (Rayman 1) (I think Rayman is a better Obi-Wan Kenobi, because Rayman and Obi-Wan Kenobi are heroes, and Rayman makes a better Obi-Wan Kenobi than Elsa, who can't be Obi-Wan, because Obi-Wan is a male, and Elsa is a female) *Yoda - Olaf (Frozen) *R2-D2 - Sven (Frozen) *C-3PO - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Qui-Gon Jinn - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Mace Windu - Easter Bunny (Rise of the Guardians) *Darth Maul - Pitch (Rise of the Guardians) *Darth Sidious - Prince Hans (Frozen) *Battle Droids - Raving Rabbids (Rayman) *Jar Jar Binks - Lucky Jack Rabbit (Home on the Range) *Daultay Dofine - Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Nute Gunray - Jasper (101 Dalmatians) *Rune Haako - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *Watto - Buck (Home on the Range) *Finis Valorum - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Lott Dod - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Senator Teem - Sergeant Tibbs (101 Dalmatians) *Mas Amedda - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Shmi Skywalker - Alice's Sister (Alice in Wonderland) *Sio Bibble - Grandpa Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Food and Beed - Thomson and Thompson (The Adventures of TinTin) *Radiant VII captain - John Darling (Peter Pan) *Boss Nass - Professor Oak (Pokemon) *Sebulba - Lumpjaw (Fun and Fancy Free) *TC-14 - Mother (Thumbelina) *Ki-Adi-Mundi - Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Luminara Unduli - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Shaak Ti - Princess Cholena (An American Tail) *Plo Koon - Theodore (Theodore Tugboat) *Kit Fisto - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Saesee Tiin - Globox (Rayman 2: Revolution, Rayman: The Animated Series, and Rayman Arena) *Coleman Trebor - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Adi Gallia - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Madame Jocasta Nu - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *and more Transcript *(in the misty fog, everything is quiet on Naboo) *Narrator: Every generation has a legend... *(Tatooine is shown) *Narrator: Every journey has its first step... *(at Naboo, a queen is shown) *Narrator: Every saga has a beginning... *(a pod racing is playing at Tatooine) *(the queen is seen again) *Lucky Jack Rabbit: Giant monster! *(he, Jack Frost, and Rayman flee. Rayman swings his light blue lightsaber. A war in the galaxy begins. A battle on Naboo begins) *Buck: Hmm... *(a chase is seen on Naboo) *(Lucky Jack Rabbit gets electrocuted) *Easter Bunny: You refered to the prophecy to the one, who will bring balance to the force. You believe it's this boy? *Jack Frost: He can see things before they happen. *Princess Rosalina: They can help you. *Jack Frost: The force is unusually strong with him. *Princess Rosalina: He was meant to help you. *Jack Frost: Kristoff! *(Jack and Pitch activate their lightsabers and duel) *Jack Frost: Tell them to take off! *Kristoff: Will I ever see you again? *Princess Rosalina: What does your heart tell you? *Anna: Are you sure about this? Trusting our fate to what we hardly know? *Jack Frost: Kristoff, meet Rayman. *(Sven beeps and whistles) *Olaf: I sense much fear in you. *Rayman: The boy is dangerous. They all sense it. Why can't you? *(Jack, holding his green lightsaber, stands up) *Olaf: Fear is the path to the dark side. *(Rayman, holding his light blue lightsaber, stands up) *Olaf: Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. *(Kristoff gulps) *Olaf: Hate leads to suffering. *Pitch: Come at me, boys. (takes out and activates his red double bladed saber staff) *(The Pod Race continues. Bowser Jr laughs. The queen gasps. Some raving rabbids appear and yell 'Dah!'. Rayman, Jack, and Pitch's lightsabers clash into each other. The war in the galaxy continues. Sven beeps and whistles. Baymax seems puzzled. The Raving Rabbids appear and smile evilly. Rayman and Jack leap into action. The chase on Naboo keeps going. KABOOM!) *Narrator: Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (Julian Bernardino's Style). Rated G. Coming Soon To A Theater Near You. Note: This will use the Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (Special Edition) Version footage and audio, so stay tuned. Category:Julian Bernardino